Mark Hamill
Mark Richard Hamill (born September 25, 1951) is an American actor, director, producer, voice actor and writer. He's known for voicing: Joker in Batman: The Animated Series. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *2 Stupid Dogs (1993) - Additional Voices *ABC Weekend Specials (1994) - Prince Tamino (ep87) *Adventure Time (2010-2014) - Evil Guy (ep3), Fear Feaster, Gnome#3 (ep3), Jordan (ep77), Punchbowl (ep3), Wizard (ep8), Additional Voices *Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1996-1998) - Avia's Father (ep18), Mouse (ep5), Soldier (ep5), St. George (ep18), Theseus (ep5) *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005-2008) - Fire Lord Ozai, Additional Voices *Avengers Assemble (2017) - Arnim Zola *Batman: The Animated Series (1992-1994) - The Joker, Ferris Boyle (ep14), Additional Voices *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2010) - Spectre *Batman Beyond (2000) - Carter (ep44) *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2015) - General Stall (ep12) *Ben 10: Omniverse (2014) - Maltruant, Red Coat (ep80) *Ben & Izzy (2008) - Jake *Biker Mice from Mars (1993-1994) - Dune Ranger#1, Lectromag *Biker Mice from Mars (2006) - Hardaxe (ep15), Pierre Fluffbottom (ep15) *Brickleberry (2013) - Bosco (ep15) *Bruno the Kid (1996-1997) - Harris, Number 2, Gold Exchange Clerk (ep36), Guard B (ep19) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) - Flint (ep43) *Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1994) - Additional Voices *Casper (1996) - Additional Voices *Clifford the Big Red Dog (2003) - Oscar (ep64) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2002-2007) - Pirate (ep4), Stickybeard, Sumo Wrestler (ep4), Additional Voices *Dan Vs. (2011) - Additional Voices *Danger Rangers (2003-2006) - Burt, Butler (ep11), Driver (ep6), Electrical Worker (ep4), Lobster Theodore (ep2), Mayor (ep10), Raccoon Homeowner (ep1) *Danny Phantom (2006) - Undergrowth (ep42) *Dexter's Laboratory (2002) - Fergel O'Reilly (ep60), Magic Uncle (ep60) *Disney's Bonkers (1994) - Additional Voices *Disney's Pepper Ann (2000) - Mark Hamill (ep65) *Disney's Teamo Supremo (2002) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Little Mermaid (1993) - Hans Christian Anderson (ep22), Zeus (ep21) *Disney Gravity Falls (2014) - Mysterious Old Man (ep22) *Disney Miles from Tomorrowland (2015) - Gadfly, Goon (ep10), Goon (ep25) *Disney Milo Murphy's Law (2017) - Mr. Block *Disney Motorcity (2012-2013) - Abraham Kane, Deluxian (ep11), Man in Pod (ep4), Skylark#1 (ep19) *Disney My Friends Tigger & Pooh (2007-2010) - Turtle *DreamWorks Dragons (2012-2014) - Alvin the Treacherous *DreamWorks Dragons: Race to the Edge (2017) - Alvin the Treacherous (ep58) *DreamWorks Trollhunters (2017-2018) - Dictatious *DreamWorks Turbo FAST (2013-2014) - Breakneck, Warlarva *Fantastic Four (1995-1996) - Maximus, Sentry (ep25), Triton (ep25) *Freakazoid! (1995) - Mark Hamill (ep4) *Garfield and Friends (1994) - Additional Voices *Generator Rex (2010-2012) - Quarry, Scientist#2 (ep35), Additional Voices *Grim & Evil (2002) - Judge (ep10), Man#2 (ep10), Rocko (ep10) *Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (2005) - Ricochet Rabbit (ep23) *Hey Arnold! (1996) - Cop (ep13), Grubby (ep13) *I Am Weasel (????) - Additional Voices *Jeannie (1973) - Corey Anders *Johnny Bravo (1997-2004) - Boy (ep7), Burglar (ep29), Butcher (ep42), Captain (ep13), Clerk (ep36), Doc (ep52), Driver#2 (ep7), Guard (ep29), Jimmy The Hands (ep8), Judge (ep7), King Raymond (ep1), Lobster (ep16), Lord Lard (ep13), Man#1 (ep50), Man-Duck (ep50), Mark Hamill (ep52), Morlok (ep36), Museum Guard#1 (ep42), Officer Possum (ep50), Principal (ep46), Rhino (ep1), Ron (ep7), Sea Captain (ep42), Sea Captain (ep46) *Justice League (2002-2003) - Solomon Grundy, The Joker *Justice League: Action (2016-2017) - Swamp Thing, The Joker (ep4) *Justice League: Unlimited (2006) - Trickster (ep31) *Kulipari: An Army of Frogs (2016) - Additional Voices *Kulipari: Dream Walker (2018) - Additional Voices *Lego Hero Factory (2010-2012) - Black Phantom, Von Nebula, Von Ness (ep4) *Loonatics Unleashed (2006) - Adolpho (ep14), The Captain (ep14) *Metalocalypse (2006-2012) - Additional Voices *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1999) - Count, Creature (ep16), Janitor (ep24), Principal (ep24), Twin (ep22) *Phantom 2040 (1994-1995) - Dr. Jak *Pinky and the Brain (1997) - Jimmy Jo Jr. (ep37) *Regular Show (2010-2016) - Skips, Auricle (ep215), Boss (ep12), British Taxi (ep13), Clown (ep2), Colonel (ep7), Cricket #2 (ep13), Destroyer (ep2), Dr. Sheldon Weatherberry (ep180), Dude 2 (ep20), Hot Dog #1 (ep6), Infomercial Boss (ep16), Jack Farley (ep19), Jared Polaski (ep173), Jerk (ep21), Jones (ep7), Kid #1 (ep3), Man (ep5), Man (ep17), Man #2 (ep4), Man 2 (ep17), Monster (ep1), Monster (ep15), Movie Actor (ep30), Pa (ep7), President (ep186), Translator (ep3), Unicorn #3 (ep8), Wizard (ep1) *Rick & Steve: The Happiest Gay Couple in All the World (2008) - Additional Voices *Robot Chicken (2005-2009) - COBRA Soldier (ep14), Jonathan Kent (ep90), Master Control Program (ep90), The Joker, Additional Voices *Rocket Power (2002) - Ralph, Sr. (ep41) *SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron (1993-1994) - Burke, Farmer (ep2), Jonny K, Red Lynx (ep9), Additional Voices *Samurai Jack (2001) - Guiness (ep9), Other Fisherman (ep9) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2012) - Crybaby Clown, Drill Sergeant (ep27) *Spider-Man (1995) - Jason Macendale/Hobgoblin *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2014) - Darth Bane (ep121) *Static Shock (2002) - Joker (ep14) *Stripperella (2003) - Coroner (ep2), Dr. Cesarian/Narisec Rotcod, Drunken Slob (ep1), Security Guard#2 (ep2) *Stuart Little (2003) - Additional Voices *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (2004-2006) - Skeleton King, Alchemist, Knight 1 (ep45), Skeleton Droid, Skeleton King Head *Superman: The Animated Series (1997) - The Joker *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2017) - Kavaxas (ep100) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010) - Ulysses Klaw *The Batman (2006) - Zucco (ep40) *The Blues Brothers (1997) - Detective Armbrister *The Boondocks (2010) - Grant (ep42) *The Cleveland Show (2011) - Additional Voices *The Garfield Show (2015) - Additional Voices *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2003) - Co-Host (ep6), Producer (ep6), Vampire (ep6) *The Incredible Hulk (1996-1997) - Gargoyle *The Legend of Calamity Jane (1997) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Prince Valiant (1992) - King Weldon (ep43) *The New Adventures of Zorro (1997) - Additional Voices *The New Batman Adventures (1997-1999) - The Joker *The New Scooby-Doo Movies (1973) - Additional Voices *The New Woody Woodpecker Show (1999-2000) - Additional Voices *The Oblongs (2001) - Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls (1999-2000) - Cat (ep10), Cop#1 (ep31), Criminal (ep31) *The Problem Solverz (2011) - Additional Voices *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996-1997) - Eldoradoan (ep3), General Vostok, Guard (ep49) *The Ren & Stimpy Show (1995) - Additional Voices *The Super Hero Squad Show (2010-2011) - Chthon, Johann Schmidt/Red Skull (ep23) *The Tick (1996) - Julius Pendecker (ep31) *The Venture Bros. (2018) - Illuminati 1 (ep78), Presto Change-0 (ep78) *Time Squad (2003) - The Larry 3000 (ep24), Carriage Driver (ep24), Crazy Guy (ep24) *Transformers: Rescue Bots (2014-2016) - King charles (ep93), Woodrow Burns *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-2016) - Arnim Zola, Nightmare, Ox (ep74), Shao Lao (ep13) *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2002-2003) - Captain Guzman (ep13), Emperor Caesar Saladicus (ep13), Tommy's Father (ep10) *What-a-Mess (1995) - Additional Voices *Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa (1993) - Additional Voices *Wing Commander Academy (1996) - Christopher Blair/'Maverick' *Zevo-3 (2011) - Stankfoot, Used Car Salesman (ep23), Window Washer (ep23) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Totally Spies! (2002) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Balto II: Wolf Quest (2002) - Niju *Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker (2000) - The Joker, Jordan Price *Bunyan & Babe (2017) - Grandpa *Dante's Inferno: An Animated Epic (2010) - Alighiero *Disney Tigger & Pooh And A Musical Too (2009) - Turtle *Futurama: Bender's Big Score (2007) - Chanukah Zombie *Gen¹³ (2000) - Threshold *Howard Lovecraft and the Kingdom of Madness (2018) - Dr. Henry Armitage *Howard Lovecraft and the Undersea Kingdom (2017) - Dr. Henry Armitage *Joseph: King of Dreams (2000) - Judah *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Attack of the Legion of Doom! (2015) - Sinestro, Trickster *Queer Duck: The Movie (2006) - Owl Doctor, Vendor *Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare (2010) - Babyface Boretti, Deacon, Store Owner *Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness (2015) - Zip Elvin *Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000) - Steve *Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998) - Snakebite Scruggs, Additional Voices *The Legend of Hallowaiian (2018) - Officer Duke *Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers (2006) - The Skull *Ultimate Avengers 2: Rise of the Panther (2006) - Oiler 'Movies' *Batman: Mask of the Phantasm (1993) - The Joker *Batman: The Killing Joke (2016) - The Joker *Battle for Terra (2007) - Elder Orin *Quantum Quest: A Cassini Space Odyssey (2010) - The Void *Regular Show The Movie (2015) - Skips *Robotech: The Shadow Chronicles (2006) - Commander Taylor, The Haydonites *Sinbad: Beyond the Veil of Mists (2000) - Captain of the Guard *Thru the Moebius Strip (2005) - Simon Weir *Wizards (1977) - Sean 'Movies - Dubbing' *Back to the Sea (2012) - Bunker 'Shorts' *Cartoon Cartoons (2001) - Ferret (ep24) *Disney Minnie's BowToons (2015) - Announcer (ep36) *Tasty Time with ZeFronk (2008-2013) - Dom *What A Cartoon! (1995) - Count (ep17) 'TV Mini-Series' *Red Planet (1994) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Believe in Santa (2002) - Eric *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (2008) - Stickybeard *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: Z.E.R.O. (2006) - Stickybeard *Disney Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates: The Legion of Pirate Villains (2016) - Shiverjack, Snowmugs *Disney Milo Murphy's Law: Missing Milo (2017) - Mr. Block, Pistashion *Disney My Friends Tigger & Pooh: Super Duper Super Sleuths (2010) - Additional Voices *Disney Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero: At the End of the Worlds (2017) - Adam Tom-Kat Badawy *Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas (2014) - Walter Hobbs *Exchange Student Zero (2012) - King Blackyard, King Karuta *Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby (1993) - Additional Voices *Justice League: Action: Shazam Slam (2016) - Swamp Thing/Dr. Alec Holland *Lucky (2019) - Houlihan *Metalocalypse: The Doomstar Requiem (2013) - Additional Voices *Night of the Headless Horseman (1999) - Additional Voices *Regular Show: Brilliant Century Duck Crisis Special (2015) - Skips, Baby Duck 4, Jones *Regular Show: Exit 9B (2012) - Skips, Destroyer of Worlds *Regular Show: Skip's Story (2014) - Skips, Walks *Regular Show: The Christmas Special (2012) - Skips *Regular Show: The Dome Experiment Special (2015) - Skips, Fake Techmo, Scientist 1 *Regular Show: The Thanksgiving Special (2013) - Skips, Benson's Dad, Thanksgiving Reenactor *Regular Show Presents: Terror Tales of the Park: Halloween Special (2011) - Skips, Wind, Wizard *Regular Show Presents: Terror Tales of the Park II: Halloween Special (2012) - Skips, Bus Driver *Regular Show Presents: Terror Tales of the Park III: Halloween Special (2013) - Skips, Killer Scarecrow *Regular Show Presents: Terror Tales of the Park IV: Halloween Special (2014) - Skips *Regular Show Presents: Terror Tales of the Park V: Halloween Special (2015) - Skips *Regular Show Presents: Terror Tales of the Park VI: Halloween Special (2016) - Skips, Commissioner Davis *Regular Show Presents: The Real Thomas: An Intern Special (2014) - Skips *Robot Chicken: Star Wars (2007) - Luke Skywalker *The Crippled Lamb (2000) - Kobash, The Mountain Lion 'Web Animation' *Best Fiends (2017) - Additional Voices *Justice League: Action (2017) - Mark Hamill (ep14), Swamp Thing/Dr. Alec Holland (ep14), The Joker (ep14), Trickster/James Jesse (ep14) *Star Wars: Forces of Destiny (2018) - Luke Skywalker *The Stinky & Dirty Show! (2018) - Spacy (ep23) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2005-2006) - Yamma 'Movies' *Afro Samurai: Resurrection (2009) - Bin, Oden Shop Master 'Movies - Dubbing' *Castle in the Sky (2003) - Muska *Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind (2005) - Pejite Mayor Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audio Drama' *Halo 5: Guardians: Hunt the Truth (2015) - Dasc Gevadim 'Audiobooks' *World War Z: An Oral History of the Zombie War (2006) - Todd Wainio Live-Action Voice Work 'Award Shows' *Spike Video Game Awards 2011 (2009-2011) - The Joker 'Documentaries' *From Star Wars to Jedi: The Making of a Saga (1983) - Narrator *Go Far: The Christopher Rush Story (2015) - Christopher Rush *Green Arrow: The Legend of the Emerald Archer (2007) - Narrator *Nature (2003) - Narrator *Super Structures of the World (1998) - Narrator *The Sci-Fi Files (1997) - Narrator *Watch the Skies! Science Fiction, the 1950's and Us (2005) - Narrator 'Movies' *Star Wars: The Last Jedi (2017) - Dobbu Scay *Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker (2019) - Boolie 'TV Movies' *The Star Wars Holiday Special (1978) - Luke Skywalker 'TV Series' *Birds of Prey (2002) - The Joker (ep1) Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *View-Master Virtual Reality: Batman: The Animated Series Experience Pack (2016) - The Joker 'Video Games' *Avatar: The Last Airbender: Into the Inferno (2008) - Fire Lord Ozai *Batman: Arkham Asylum (2009) - The Joker *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - The Joker *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - The Joker *Batman: Arkham VR (2016) - The Joker *Batman: Vengeance (2001) - Dr. Isaac Evers, The Joker *Bouncers (1994) - Chip, Dash, Old Man, Ugh *Call of Duty 2: Big Red One (2005) - Military Channel Narration *Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall (2009) - Stickybeard *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E. (2005) - Stickybeard *Crash: Mind over Mutant (2008) - Additional Voices *Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex (2001) - Py-Ro *DC Universe Online (2011-2012) - Joker *Darksiders (2010) - The Watcher *Forgotten Realms Icewind Dale: Heart of Winter (2001) - Additional Voices *Full Throttle (1995) - Adrian Ripburger, Emmet, Todd Newlan *Gabriel Knight: Sins of the Fathers (1993) - Detective Mosely, Jeep Driver *Lego DC Super-Villains (2018) - The Joker, Sailor, The Trickster/James Jesse *Lego Dimensions (2016) - Dark Magician *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Dr. Arnim Zola *Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet (2010) - Additional Voices *Master of Orion: Conquer the Stars (2016) - Alkari Emperor *Soldier of Fortune II: Double Helix (2002) - Aaron Wilson *The Adventures of Batman & Robin (1995) - The Joker *The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon (2008) - Malefor *The Scorpion King: Rise of the Akkadian (2002) - Apep, Soldier#1, Wounded Akkadian *X2: Wolverine's Revenge (2003) - Wolverine/Logan 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dark Cloud 2 (2003) - Emperor Griffon, Firbit Abductee #3 *Grandia Xtreme (2002) - Kroitz *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) - Master Eraqus *Kingdom Hearts III (2019) - Master Eraqus *Yakuza (2006) - Majima, Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (223) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (10) *Years active on this wiki: 1973-2019. Category:American Voice Actors